


[Podfic] Jailbreak

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anti-Business, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Hacking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Jailbreak" by Chancy_LurkingAuthor's original summary:Exploiting Apple devices made her a good bit of money, even funded part of her transition, but she also learned there was money to be made off…just about every major company the same way.(Nomi doesn't believe in being trapped in leases for anyone.)
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[Podfic] Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jailbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753115) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:03:31
  * **File Size:** 4 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lHjV5rdacL_3SlkqTa44zas73O1ul0KM/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Jailbreak_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753115)
  * **Author:** [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
